I never knew
by e.v.y.s2
Summary: They have the title of husband and wife. They share the same house, but not the same room. They have feelings, but not for each other. So wen they find each others counter parts, they wont be jealous, rite? SS
1. Chapter 1

It's me again. It's been a while since I've started another story. First of all, I'm pretty glad you guys liked that one shot I made, it wasn't the best but at least you liked it and I'm glad. This story is probably the first non-one shot stories I've ever written. I hope you like it. It's called "I never knew". I hope you like it.

**Summery: They have the title as husband and wife. They live in the same house, but not in the same room. They both have feelings, but not for one another. So when they find out about each other's counter parts, they won't be jealous… right?  
-  
-  
-**

Sakura: age 29

Syaoran: age 31  
-

**-**

**-**

_Chapter one: Prologue: Us_

As the golden sun rose upon the world, birds chirped as their mothers lifted off for food. It was a normal day in Hong Kong, China. Couples awoke from each other's embrace, some having a full night sleep, and some had an exciting night.

Li Sakura awoke from her bed, her auburn hair a mess. The first thing she saw the blasting light of the sun. Groaning, she started to sit up, looking around her large bed. At the age of 29, she was married to the one and only Li Syaoran; Owner of the Li Company, son of Li Yelen, head chairwoman, and herself? She was the wife of Li Syaoran, the daughter-in-law of Li Yelen, supposedly Li Syaoran's love of his life.

Big understatement.

They were not in love. They were never in love, and if she had anything to do with it, they never will. Her maiden name was Kinomoto Sakura, and she had wanted to keep it. She was the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Sister of Touya Kinomoto and the eye sore of many men. Before she was even born, without her consent, not even caring if she loved another, she was betrothed to Li Syaoran since they were little- or in her case before she was born.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready." A voice called from the outside the room. Moaning, she got out of bed, dressed in a short denim jean and pink t shirt. Opening the room, Wei stood outside, grinning. "Morning Mistress Sakura." Sakura smiled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Good morning, Wei." She greeted back, "Is he downstairs?" she asked, referring to her 'husband'. Wei nodded,

"Yes, he is. He is about to go to work." He replied. Sakura nodded, heading downstairs. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Syaoran sat in the kitchen, newspaper in one hand, coffee in another. His grey suit rested against his body neatly, without a single wrinkle. His chocolate hair, even if it was unruly, sat handsomely on his head. His blazing amber eyes scanned the news, the stocks. Hearing foot steps, he only glanced up for a second to see his so called wife come down.

"It's about time you woke up." He stated like he was making a contract, not even looking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes, getting her orange juice before settling down across from him.

"And good morning to you too 'honey'." She responded dryly, cutting up her pancakes. Syaoran's eyes flashed slightly, though his face showed nothing.

"You are expected to be ready by 6 pm tonight. We are going to the Anderson's ball. Your dress will be picked up by Alicia, have, what ever you need to be done soon; I do not accept tardiness, understood?" he ordered, still not looking at her. When she said nothing he continued, "Behave yourself tonight, and be courteous. There will be many high ranking people there." He finished, standing up and placing his coffee down. He looked down at her with his fiery eyes. Her ruffled auburn hair, slim figure, emerald eyes, she wasn't bad looking, but it doesn't mean he had to like her.

"Keep staring at me like that and you'll be late. I don't want to be called a nagging wife that won't let her husband work." Sakura responded, "Don't worry about tonight, I won't go rampaging around like an uncontrolled elephant. Even if you don't, I have a pride too." Syaoran glared coldly at her, before exiting. Rubbing her temple she muttered,

"What did I do to deserve him?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering his office, all his employees went silent, none talked and all looked at him, standing. Syaoran acknowledged none of them as he swept silently by them, an aura of extreme authority radiating from him. He shut his door with a snap and his employees came back to life.

Inside, files were stacked neatly on his desk, those that needed to be signed, and those that needed to be completed. A ring came from his phone, grudgingly, he picked it up.

"Hello."

_  
"Xiao Lang! There you are! I was worried you may not be back."_ A feminine voice came on the other side. He smirked,

"Gwen, I've told you many times I go to work. Is something the matter?" he asked. He could almost picture her face in a beautiful pout.

_"I need something to be wrong only to call my boyfriend?"_ she asked. Syaoran chuckled, _"Are you going to the Anderson's ball tonight?"_ She asked eagerly.

"I am, but I'm going with Sakura." He responded, knowing she would be upset.

_"But Syaoran! You've been married to her for half a year all ready."_

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I have to. My mother says so. It's to show politeness and I have to bring her out once in a while or people will talk." Syaoran said. "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight."

_"I better see you tonight. With or without that woman."_ And click and the dial tone sounded. Syaoran sighed, closing the phone as well. He just didn't understand his mother. Just because she was friends with Sakura's mother, it automatically made him in love with her. Well the only thing good was Sakura's feelings towards him were the same.

Utter dislike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat on the sofa, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"But James, I want you to come!" Sakura whined on the phone. Her boyfriend chuckled,

_"There's no point in going if you're going as a Li."_ James said on the other side. Sakura pouted,

"I'm not going as a Li." Sakura said proudly, "I'm going as Sakura." James laughed at her childish voice.

_"All right, don't get your pretty face mad."_ He responded. Sakura laughed,

"See you there then." Sakura said. Jason laughed,

_"All right, make sure that Li dude doesn't get too close to you." _James warned. Sakura laughed,

"I promise."  
-

-

-

A/N: so first chapter. Tell me what you think.

_Next Chapter: Sakura comes out stunning, and the two has the most passionate night of their life… except in the next morning, they're anything but happy._


	2. A Passionate night

Hi again. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Warning: this chapter will contain a tiny taint of lemon. If you are uncomfortable or not of age or simply don't like it, don't read.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Standing at the front door, Syaoran tapped his newly polished shoes, occasionally giving a growl. Where was she? Did he not tell her to be on time? It was 1 minute to six. He had told her to meet him here, where was she now?

50 seconds till 6.

He heard bustling upstairs, she was still getting ready.

40 seconds till 6.

He was going to be late for the Andersons party. His mother had specifically told him to bring his wife and to be on time. At this rate, she will cause him and his mother to have another fight, and might even lose an important contact. Further more, Gwen might be waiting for him.

10 Seconds till 6.

He continued to growl. Damn it, he was not a patient person…

5 seconds…

At this rate he would leave without her.

2…

Hand on the doorknob, he started to twist it, the clicking sound indicating it was now unlocked.

1.

A soft clearing of the throat brought his attention up the stairs. He contained his surprised expression, and held his mouth from falling down.

She was beautiful.

Wearing a pearly white strapless dress, the top of it hugged her chest tightly. Her breast was heavily accented from the tight material. It hugged her slim waist before flaring out slightly the slit on her right side rose up a little above her knee. It was royal blue with cherry petals drifting softly on the dress. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun where 2 red chopsticks crossed together forming an X on her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes seemed to shine out more from the light green eye shadow. He didn't love her, but it didn't mean he didn't think she wasn't beautiful, and tonight, she sure was.

"It's impolite to stare." She said in a cool voice, continuing to descend. Syaoran reverted his gaze, but still sending up glances. Though her voice was cool, he could tell he was nervous, his eyes continued to feast upon her body.

Sakura could still feel his lingering stare. The blush that threatened to appear on her face was continued to be pushed down by her pride. _"Why did they have to choose this dress?"_ She screamed mentally. The heated glare from him was too much for her to look at; she suddenly found the marble staircases oddly interesting.

"If you're ready we'll go." Syaoran stated quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Yelen chatted among her age group. She continued to glance at the doorway where guests were slowly filtering in.

"Oh don't worry Yelen. I'm sure your son will arrive soon. From what I hear your daughter in law is a beautiful sight." A masculine voice said. Eriol Hirrigazawa stood clad in a deep blue tux. His messy midnight hair fell lightly against his blue eyes. His wife, Tomoyo Daidouji wore a matching dress. A slim spaghetti strapped midnight blue dress made of silk, her raven hair was left untied, framing her snow white complexion and amethyst eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be here, Auntie." Tomoyo assure her aunt. "Why, speak of the devil, here he is, and what a lovely wife too." She exclaimed. Yelen's eyes lit up. Her son look magnificent in that tux, and by the way Sakura looked, she looks no less than perfect. She was a living image of perfection.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelen called out. Syaoran started walking towards her direction, Sakura inclined to follow. "My, my, Sakura, don't you look beautiful tonight." Yelen complimented. Sakura blushed,

"Thank you." Sakura thanked, her eyes sailing among the many people in the room. Her eyes lit up seeing a bunch of messy jet black hair. Spotting her, James walked over. Sakura could have fainted. Her wonderful boyfriend was in a spotless black tux.

"Yelen, Mr. Li." James greeted formally, addressing Yelen and Syaoran. His brown eyes flews over to Sakura, trailing through her body. He felt a tinge of jealousy seeing her in that beautiful dress, not as HIS partner, and it grew even more seeing her arms linked in Syaoran's. "Mrs. Li, you look beautiful." He murmured, bringing up her hand and brushing it against his lips. Sakura giggled, feeling it tickle.

"Thank you Mr. Lau." She returned, and suddenly, the room seemed so much more inviting.

-

-

-

Sakura set down her 5th glass of Champaign. She had-unwillingly enough- endured many dances with her so called 'husband' and only one with her true love. Much to her dismay, they weren't allowed to get too close, and much to her annoyance, she got as close to Syaoran as you would hugging a cute puppy at Christmas. Her vision started to go in out, blurry one second, and unusually sharp the next. She waved over to the nearest waiter,

"Hey! You! Get me –hic- one more." She muttered, thrusting her empty class at him. The waiter nodded, saying nothing and returned 1 minute later with a new glass filled with yellow swishy liquid. In one gulp, she washed down the bitter sweet liquid. She reveled in the new sensations it brought her, tingle ness and feeling slightly giddy, she waved the waiter again,

"Another-hic- another one-hic- now." She demanded in a slurred voice, her vision blurring, the world around her swirling. The waiter hesitated.

"Ma'am you've had a lot. Maybe not." The waiter suggested, picking up her 6 glasses. Sakura flashed angrily at him,

"I SAID to bring me more! –hic- are you deaf?" she cried, standing up, she swayed unbalanced. A pair of strong warm arms caught her.

"Sakura what are you doing." A voice growled. Syaoran looked down at her; her face was flushed from the heat.

"I want more. Please, let's go home. It's no more fun here now. Let's go home and drink." She giggled, tugging him, "bye-bye now." Syaoran let out a sigh, placing a hand on her waist just in case. There was no reason for him to not leave, his contract was done, and he had all ready met Gwen in more than one circumstances (thought they found another mean to communicate besides verbally).  
-

-

-

All through the ride home he endured Sakura's constant moaning for more alcohol. Guiding her up the stairs of their house, he found himself having trouble finding the light switch. Groaning, he gingerly led his feet around his own house, careful not to bump anything, while making sure the Sakura in his arms wasn't flailing too much. Opening the nearest door, he was relieved to find the outline of a bed. Slowly, he made his way towards it, gently laying her down, brushing away stray strands of hair. The next thing he knew, he found himself tumbling down onto the bed with her, her small hands in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Hmm… more… drink…" Sakura muttered, her eyes fluttering open. The alcohol in her system continued to work its magic, making her adrenaline run. She giggled incoherently. Syaoran lifted himself up, releasing himself from her grip, but she wouldn't let go. Instead, she rose up and pushed herself right up against his lips. Syaoran stiffened. He couldn't get over the feeling of her lips against his, her body against his… the body trapped underneath the fairly thing material…

"hmm…" Sakura parted from him, "that was fun." She giggled, pushing herself up against him again. Syaoran pushed her away, his amber eyes burning. Sakura pouted teasingly at him, her cherry red lips puckering out, her emerald eyes glittering in the faint moonlight.

"Sakura, you're drunk. Go to sleep." He instructed. Sakura shook her head stubbornly,

"No!" she declared, kissing him again. Her tongue inexperienced as it was, pushed his lips apart and the feeling of her tongue against his fed his burning. "Teach me!" she whined. Syaoran growled, pinning her hands above of her head.

"Go to sleep… now." He growled, not looking at her face, or letting his eyes wonder anywhere below her face. She rose up again, kissing him hardly. This time, he couldn't help it. He pushed her head back against the bed; his lips kissing her hungrily, his hands still pined to her arms. Sakura returned it, though inexperienced, with the same force.

"Teach, me." She said in between kisses. Syaoran scooped her up after releasing his right hand, his arms looped around her waist, pushing her closer to him as possible.

"Everything." He growled. He continued to press hardly against her, his hands trailing the outline of her body, reaching the slit on her side; he took the opportunity to trail a lone finger along her thighs. His left hands rose back up, finding a comfortable resting place on her breast. Quickly squeezing it, he was able to get her to let out a pleasure squealed. He groaned the erection in his pants evident. Hey, he was only human, and a male one at that. Groaning, he ripped of her dress as soon as possible, her naked form revealed to him. His tongue trailed along the valley between her rising breasts, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her hands holding tightly onto him. Quickly, he discarded his own clothes.

They moved together in harmony, their shadows becoming one. Moans bounced off the walls, Sakura's hand prints pressed hard against the head board as she begged for more. With one last, pleasurable scream, she sank back down, tired, and asleep.

-

-

-

Sakura groaned, a headache attacking her. The terrible sun signaled her awakening as she opened her eyes. She blamed herself mentally for drinking so much Champaign. Her whole body ached with pain and her muscles were numb and sore. She felt the area between her legs ache. She felt breathing beside her so she turned around. She held in a scream… her hands trailed across her body to find no interference at all. Sitting up slowly, she saw clothes being discarded carelessly around the floor, beside her was a slumbering Syaoran. The scream she held in could no longer be contained.

Syaoran awoke to a ear splitting shriek.

-

-

-

A/N: Well first little lemon, hope you like it. Please review.


	3. One Night, One Result

Hello everyone. First of all I would like to thank you for reviewing. It really means a lot.

There was a lot of question asking and the most frequent one was "Why is Sakura so surprised? Syaoran is her husband, and if she's virgin?" Well, first of all, yes, Syaoran IS Sakura's husband. But keep in mind that they were married by order of their parents, so they were forced. Secondly, they both each of their own lover, so of course even if they WERE married, they would never have sex together, which would mean betraying their lovers. That said, Sakura IS- or rather WAS after the last chapter- a virgin. Not any more.

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: One night, one result.**

Syaoran instantly jerked awake, shocked by the scream that had woken him up, last night's events drifting in his head.

"Shit!" he cursed silently, how could he have let his hormones control him like so? Turning around, a naked, shocked and angered Sakura covered his view.

"How, How could you!" she screamed through tears. She was saving herself for her TRUE love, her TRUE husband, and now, just through one night of drinking, she had lost herself, lost her purity, her innocence. She felt dirty all over.

"Can you calm down?" Syaoran asked in a tired voice, not getting why she was so angry. "We ARE married-" he got cut short. Sakura's hand had flown towards his face, a loud slap, and an angry hand mark rested on his left cheeks, stinging against his flesh. His eyes immediately turned cold, he stared at her.

"Don't you even DARE say that!" she screamed, "Remember, I married you under force, other wise I would have never EVER have had the misfortune to meet you. You call yourself a gentleman. I was drunk god damn it!" Sakura cried, taking the sheets and wrapping it around her frail body. She stood up, gathering her clothes.

"You will not move." Syaoran ordered angrily, standing up himself. He grabbed his robe from beside his bed. Even the sight of just the thin bed sheet around her womanly curved body made him harden. Sakura flashed him an angry stare.

"You have no right to command me. I am not your servant or slave, or am I like that slut of yours that bends to your every whim." Sakura stated coldly, her emerald gems clouded with anger. And with that said, she silently walked out of the room, soft sniffles and sobs drifted into the corridors.

-

-

-

After arriving at her room, she threw off the sheets and stepped into the shower, opening it. Steam rose up into the air as she huddled herself at one corner of the shower room, the water continually beating against her skin, her hair wet and dripping. She openly cried, tears flowing down her face. She continued to rub her towel against her skin, hoping, praying to wash away the dirtiness she was feeling. But she knew, as her skin turned red with each rub, it could not be gone. She was defiled. Her innocence was taken from her without her consent… just like how she was married without her consent. She had lost a woman's most precious gift, her virginity. The very precious gift she had wanted to save for her one true love. Not the so called husband she was forced to be with.

"Oh God! Why?" Sakura wept, her head buried in her arms. The area between her legs was throbbing softly. There were soft bruises around her inner thighs and soft red spots were on her neck, her breasts and nipples. Sakura stayed there for half an hour, crying over the lost.

-

-

-

Syaoran gingerly touched his stinging cheek where a visible hand print was seen.

"Damn." He winced, the woman had strength. He couldn't go to work today, not being seen as this. He didn't see what the big deal was. She was, after all, legally his wife. She didn't care about Gwen and he didn't care about her relationship with that James Lau person. She should be pleased. Many would be jealous of her. Many would die to just sleep in the same bed with him, let alone have sex.

"_I am not your servant or slave, or am I like that slut of yours that bends to your every whim."_

She was different, he knew. There was a nagging feeling inside him, was it guilt? She was drunk last night.

"_But she made the moves on your first."_

Ah… his conscious…. He thought he had gotten rid of it. Somehow, he knew things were just getting started. He closed his eyes; last night's images came back to him. Her slim body, her womanly curves, her long legs, her flat stomach, her perfect breasts, her soft, silky strands of hair he held onto, the way her eyes would close in ecstasy, the way her hands would grip against his body, pushing closer against him, the way she begged for more, the way she screamed in ecstasy, the way how he just seemed to just drown inside her warmth…

He felt himself harden again he cursed. This girl made him hunger for her, made him want her. As inexperience as he was, she could please him so much more.

"Get a hold of yourself." He growled, splashing cold water onto his face.

"You don't want her."

-

-

-

He came down to find tension between himself and Sakura thick.

"_Well serves you right for what you did to her."_ His conscious said. He mentally cursed. He felt her cold eyes shooting daggers at him, wishing him nothing but an extremely painful death. He poured himself some coffee (extra dark) and sat across from her, silence enveloping them. The maids, finding the silence between both master and mistress intimidating, had rushed out of the room as soon as the two had been caught sitting at the same table. His hands unconsciously touched the stinging flesh on his cheek and could see from behind his bangs a cold smirk that flew by her baby featured face.

"You deserved that." He heard her mumble.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in his most courteous voice.

"Cut the crap." She snapped coldly, "I said you deserved everyone bit of that slap, and maybe a little more." And she stood up noisily, and stomped off to the other room. He glared darkly at his dark coffee,

"Woman…" he mumbled.

-

-

-

**One week later**

Right at that moment, Syaoran would have given up every penny he had to get a pair of ear plugs. The sound of Sakura throwing up was getting to his nerves, more than that, it started to get to the lunch he had just ate. She had been at this for a week, and the nagging feeling continued to grow stronger, as if something was prepared to happen. Something big.

Sakura exited pale faced from the washroom for who knew so many times. She might as well throw a bed over the tub and sleep there because she's been in there more than she's been in her own bed. Fear started to rise from her gut, recognizing certain signs. She had been extremely picky on her food; she would throw up when smells she used to love drifted to her nose, or for no absolute reason. Passing the calendar beside Syaoran's office, she immediately froze on her spot. One week… she was one week late... it was supposed to come one…week…ago…near the time of the…party…

"Oh lord…" she gasped. Her head felt dizzy and as all blood drained from her head. She started to waver. Syaoran ran out, seeing her body fail. Sakura felt a pair of strong, safe arms wrap around her and all turned black.

-

-

-

Sakura slowly came to. Her head was aching and her body felt weak. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room.

"Where… where am I?" she croaked. A friendly face came to view.

"Mrs. Li, glad to see you in the world of the waking." She smiled, her gentle red hair tied up.

"I-who are you?" she asked bluntly, her headache temporarily blinding her. The doctor smiled.

"My name is Kaho. I'm your doctor." Kaho said. Sakura nodded, slowly getting up.

"Hello." She said softly. Kaho nodded.

"Mrs. Li, I've just ran a body check for you." Sakura gulped, "I have wonderful news. I suggest your and your husband prepare an extra room for a addition to your family." Kaho beamed. Sakura's heart immediately pained. It was true. She was pregnant, pregnant with his child, Syaoran's child, her child, their first child, through a one night event. Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Mistaking her tears for happiness, Kaho continued smiling.

"Please, don't tell my hus-husband yet." She forced the word out, "I, want to surprise him." She lied. Kaho nodded understandingly.

"Of course, I need to remind you, how ever, that you will need to return for a daily check up, once a month should be fine." Kaho said. Sakura nodded, before leaving. Syaoran was outside, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she said quietly, not having enough energy to muster up her cold voice. Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for trying to help you when you fainted outside my office." He said sarcastically. Sakura stayed silent and Syaoran, despite of himself, started to grow worried.

"What? No angry retort, you don't feel like biting my head off?" Syaoran said cautiously Sakura just walked tiredly in front of him.

"We're expected at your mother's." Sakura said silently.

-

-

-

Syaoran's Mercedes arrived half an hour later. Yelen was outside the large, white mansion, waiting for them.

"Xiao Lang, Ying Fa, it is a pleasure to see you again." Yelen greeted, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her son. Sakura however, looked tired.

"Ying Fa, my dear, is something wrong?" she asked her daughter-in-law. Sakura gulped,

"I… have news. May we go inside?" she asked softly. Nodding, the two followed the young woman. "I, have something to say."

Syaoran looked questioningly at his mother, whom also had no clue.

"Ying Fa is something wrong? Are you sick?" Yelen asked. Sakura shook her head. Chocking back her tears, forcing the tears back from her eyes, she managed to croak out,

"I'm one week pregnant. I-I just found out."

Yelen's expression could have been the happiest expression on could have. _The Li Family will finally have an heir._

Syaoran's face was well beyond shocked. She was pregnant… she was pregnant…she was pregnant… she was pregnant! From one night! He couldn't believe it, one night, and he was going to be a Father? He looked up and saw that Sakura's face held not a single bit of excitement.

Sakura looked down, studying the ever so interesting floor. Tears silently rolled down her face. _How am I going to live? How am I going to tell James?_

A mess of jet black hair that belonged to her boyfriend stayed behind the large door, shock in his expression, and a flicker of anger in his eyes.

-

-

-

A/N: OHH and now things get interesting.


	4. Break up and Make Up

Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been updating like normal for the past week, I'm trying to settle down with all my homework and so far they all hate me. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews and support.

-

-

-

_Chapter 4: Break Up and Make Up_

-

-

-

Sakura wished she could just fade away. She couldn't bare the fact that the child she was bearing was a mistake, a mistake that happened from one night of careless mistakes, and now a life was being produced from a mistake. Her child was a mistake. She was a mistake; her whole life was a mistake. One thing was for sure, she was sure as hell she'd keep this baby, no matter what. Despite whom the father was her blood still ran in him/her.

"Congratulations… Mrs. Li." An oddly restraint voice rang through the room. Her heart broke in two as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Ah… James, I'm glad you made it." Yelen beamed, "It just so happened I had invited Mr. Lau here for afternoon tea, seeing you two were coming too. Well looks like he knows our wonderful news as well. I must alert the relatives, why they will be as excited as I am. Excuse me." Yelen said happily, walking upstairs. The 3 adults stayed downstairs, in utter and complete silence. Syaoran could feel the cold glare from James and pushed down his instinct to glare back at the young man.

"I'll… be in the kitchen." He finally said, stuffing his hand into his pant pockets, slipping into the room to the right. As soon as his back disappeared James strode up to Sakura.

"Sakura, what happened? No, HOW did this happen?" James asked forcefully, looking down at her tired figure. Tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried, "I didn't know what happened! One minute I was at the party, next I was naked and in a bed with him, and then I'm pregnant, It's not something I can help!"

"How could you be so careless? Sakura, when you married him you promised me you won't go near him." James said in a broken tone. Sakura's body shook with sobs and James hand firmly grasped her shoulder. "Sakura!"

"I didn't have a choice in this damn it!" she screamed at him, "I was drunk for god sake! Do you think I would've let it happened if I was sane?"

"Right, and now you're carrying the brat." He said coldly.

"Don't call it a brat. What ever there is between you two the baby's innocent." Sakura defended. James's eyes flashed,

"But you're not going to keep it right? You'll tell that bastard up front that you're only his wife by name, and the last thing you want to do is to carry a stupid kid with his blood." James stated.

"It's mine too!" she yelled, standing up, "it's mine as much as it is his. My blood runs through the child as well!"

"But you won't keep it. Because you don't love him and you won't love the child and you love me and one day you'll carry my child instead." James said.

"How can you be so insensitive? There's a _life _in here James. Another human being and you're talking about it as though it's just an object that can be easily thrown away. It's not that easy, you're not the one carrying it. You're not emotionally and physically tied to it. James, we can treat it like our own." Sakura pleaded.

"I can't, not when I know that brat's a Li. It's the baby or me Sakura." James said, walking away from her.

"Don't do this James. Please!" Sakura pleaded brokenly, "How can you expect me to choose? It's my child, _mine_ James. Can't you just see how important this is to me? Why can't you just see it!" she cried helplessly, dropping to her knee.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore." James said, before leaving her alone.

Sakura cried silently alone on the floor crying her eyes out. The last person she had reason to live for just left her life… forever, for the very child of the woman he supposedly love.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered brokenly. A pair of warm arms surrounded her shoulders and she looked up with watery emerald eyes. A shade of blazing amber with a warm fire looked down at her.

"I can't believe it. Just because… because…" Sakura stuttered, leaning into his frame, emotionally tired. "You know, out of that night, being pregnant was the only good thing that came out of it." Syaoran smirked,

"Gee you're making me feel so good right now." He said to her sarcastically. Sakura actually broke out into a smile.

"You know… that morning, after you said 'we are married…'?" she asked timidly,

"You mean right before you slapped me and made my ear ring for the rest of the day?" he said. Sakura blushed, letting out a tiny, weak giggle,

"Yea, well I've decided to take you up on that offer…" she said slyly.

-

-

-

**5 weeks later**

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura screamed from the washroom, her head over the toilet bowl, getting the remaining bits of her breakfast out. Syaoran immediately dropped everything and ran towards her. He wrinkled his nose and wondered why had had to open his mouth in the first place. He pulled back her long auburn hair and soothed her back, handing her a cold towel.

"You all right?" he said softly after she had stood up.

"As good as you can get when you've just emptied your stomach." She groaned while he helped her back to her room.

"That good, eh?" he chuckled. He hadn't been in the office for the past few weeks, not that his mother minded.

"Take care of your wife first." She chided him.

Gently he sat her down on her bed while he turned to try and find some clothes that weren't wet from sweat. Sakura watched in intently, wondering if this was the man she had first married. He was now becoming more of a husband and less of a business contract. Looking at the full length mirror in front of her, she soothed out her large t-shirt and pressed it against her stomach. Sure her 6 week old stomach was showing yet, but she was getting the feeling of excitement and there was always a jump near her gut, that or there was another emptying of stomach coming up.

"I doubt you'll see anything now." Syaoran said, turning around to see her pressing her shirt against her body. Sakura flushed,

"I know but every now and then I get this jump inside me. Am I paranoid?" she asked softly.

"No, knowing your attitude you're anything but paranoid." He joked, ducking a pillow making a bee line for him. "You should rest, when the baby is born and he/she's as violent as you are god knows what the house would look like." And he ducked another pillow.

"How can I sleep in a wet shirt?" Sakura shot back.

"Well I can't find a shirt for you; they're all either too tight or too small, according to you." He replied.

"Then get one of yours, dummy" she laughed merrily. Syaoran was starting to wonder if she was starting to get mood changes. Digging through another closet, he found a large, black t shirt and threw it at her. Catching it, she strode towards the bathroom, not before sending a glare at him.

"Yep, definitely mood changes." He groaned.

-

-

-

Once he had made sure Sakura was fast asleep, he returned to his home office where his work was scattered about and his computer still on his last program before rushing off to Sakura. His phone started to ring.

"Hello, Li speaking."

"Xiao Lang! Where are you? I've been calling your office but your mother keeps saying you're not at work for the past week."

Gwen. He groaned.

"Sorry, I stayed home." He said praying she won't ask him why.

"Why?" no such luck, right at that point, Sakura's voice drifted to his ears. "Wait, is that who I think it is? Why are you at home with her? Xiao Lang!"

"Look Gwen, I can't talk now, a lot of things happened, but we'll meet tonight at your house." And he hung up. Going up the stairs he found Sakura sitting up, her knees tucked under her chin, her long auburn hair fell around her face like a child's.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He saw Sakura blush,

"Ano… I can't sleep… I… I keep having nightmares. Can… can you… sleep with me?" she asked embarrassed. Syaoran raised an eye brow at her, "No! I mean that- well- not likes that- just- well because- if you could stay with me I'd like that." She stuttered her face getting steadily redder. He chuckled, walking over to the side of her bed,

"Well I can't possible stand here all day now can I?" he chuckled, pulling the covers over her and himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She whispered sleepily. Syaoran could tell she was fast asleep by her steady breathing. He began to wonder if pregnant women would get tired so easily, he'd have to ask his mother…

-

-

-

Syaoran arrived at Gwen's place out of breath at 8 in the afternoon. He had accidentally over slept with Sakura and now he was late.

"Syaoran, I was wondering if you would show up." Gwen huffed, swinging open the door, her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I… over worked." Syaoran lied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. As much as he loved her, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for doing this. Sure he had been at it for a while, but after Sakura and James little show a few weeks prior, he was starting to have doubts.

"No matter… now are you going to tell me?" Gwen asked impatiently. Syaoran gulped, having no idea how he was going to tell her this.

"It's… Sakura." He began.

"Sakura what first name basis all ready? Syaoran you hate her." Gwen reminded him. Syaoran unconsciously gritted his teeth,

"I don't hate her Gwen." He bit out. Gwen was slightly surprised that he would actually shoot out a comment at her so coldly.

"All right, so this has something to do with that… woman." She said distastefully, "what about it? She can hardly chain you to a chair and forbid you to come to work."

"It's not that. She's… pregnant, with my child." Syaoran said quietly. Gwen stayed silent for a good minute.

"But you said you-never touched her you-you didn't." she gasped out angrily. Syaoran rubbed his temple,

"It was an accident all right. We were both drunk the night of the party and none of us knew what happened." He lied. Of course _he_ knew what had happened, hell he still had dreams of it, but seeing Gwen angry like that, he wasn't stupid enough to tell her "yea I forced myself on her."

"But this doesn't matter, right Syaoran? You don't want her anymore now than the beginning. You don't care about that bitch or the brat she's carrying. Let her deal with her problem, please it doesn't have to do with you." Gwen pleaded desperately, trying to make him see the truth in this. Syaoran turned and looked down at her blue pools. Somehow, those blue pools were less alluring than the familiar emerald ones he had gotten use to.

"I'm sorry… but I do. I care about the child, MY child. It's as much of my responsibility as it is hers. I'm sorry." He said. And within the month (or is it 2?), he got slapped, but he knew he deserved it.

"I can't believe you Li Xiao Lang. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Leave, get out, I don't want to see your horrible face ever again!" she screamed, pushing him out. Syaoran looked back at Gwen for a fleeting moment to see a single tear form at the corner of her blue gems, before falling down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm really sorry Gwen, I am." He whispered.

"I hate you Li. I really do." She whispered venomously, slamming the door at his face. He stood outside the house for a few minutes, until drops of rain fell from the sky and landed on him.

"I guess you're angry with me too eh?" he said, looking up at the grey and growling sky. As if answering him, it rumbled.

"Thought so." He said before entering his black Mercedes. Driving off the rode, he failed to see the light from the living room continued to stay on, nor the shadowy figure behind the curtain watching him pull away.

-

-

-

A/N: SO, how do you like? The two are separate. YAY, review please.

_Next Chapter: Syaoran starts to deal with Sakura's mood changes and what's this? It seems as though our couples have a little visitor._


	5. First Movement and our second kiss

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just couldn't find the time. If you've got any questions or concerns please feel free to e-mail me at dark. 5-First Movement, and our second kiss.

"Syaoran, where are you?" it was noon and Sakura was wandering barefooted, padding across the large house. "Stupid man, why the hell would he by such a big house if only two of us is freaking living in it?" she growled angrily, placing her hand on her waist. Lately her emotions seemed to be like riding a roller coaster. One moment, she was happy and on her way up, next minute she plummets down and was down right angry or would be bawling her eyes out. She hoped she wasn't getting emotional, she was only 10 weeks pregnant, and every little thing could set her off.

"I'm in the office Sakura!" a loud voice called from her left. Growling, she stomped over, slamming the door open, a loud BANG of the knob hitting the wall.

"I call my self hoarse for 15 freaking minutes and NOW you tell me you're just left of me?" she asked in a soft, dangerous growl. Syaoran sighed tiredly,

"I'm sorry all right? I haven't been to the office for weeks now and work is piling up." And it was true. As Sakura observed the room around her, not an inch of the ground was not littered with scrap paper or crumpled paper. Books were lying on the desk opened to certain pages and 3 cups of coffee stood by him. His face was ragged and tired and dark circles outlined his eyes. Sakura's hear twanged and yet again, another emotion change came on. She felt soft prickles by her eyes and groaned inwardly.

"_Oh lord…"_ she groaned inside her head as the tears roll down her eyes.

"Saku-ra?" Syaoran spoke uncertainly, pronouncing her name in two distinct syllables. Tears were rolling down her eyes and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting about her emotional problem.

"I-I'm sorry I was so rude." She hiccupped, "I didn't know you were missing so much because of me, I'm sorry. I'm so damn selfish!" she cried, making Syaoran hug her gently.

"Sh… it's all right." He hushed, her tears damping his shirt. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt tightly, before banging her small fists on his chest, her eyes gleaming with angry tears.

"God damn it I'm not 5! Stop talking to me like I don't understand anything!" she cried before stomping out of the room. Syaoran sighed, falling down onto the floor.

"It's only been 10 weeks god! Give me a break!" he said hopelessly, watching the door that had been swung open by a previously present Sakura.

-

-

Sakura had stomped herself to the nearest room to the office-the kitchen. Walking in the sun light was flittering through the slightly opened drapes; the windows were opened letting in a fresh, autumn breeze. She breathed in happily, calming herself. Humming a happy tune she drifted towards the fridge and opened the freezer. Popsicles, frozen waffles, and pancakes were there. Her eyes scanned the freezer hopefully. She squealed, her eyes landing on what she wanted.

"Yes! Cookies n' Cream!" she yelled in triumph, holding out a container of ice cream. She gingerly searched the cabinets for a scooper and a bowl and 5 minutes later, say happily on the glass table, scooping up mouthful of cookies n' cream ice cream.

Syaoran walked in the kitchen, hearing a small squeal. His eyes landed on the only person there. Sakura sat watching the leaves dance their way down to the floor. She felt a presence behind her and turned around, seeing Syaoran, a grin spread across her face.

"Do you want Ice cream? Its cookies n' cream," She said happily, showing him the spoon filled ice cream, her face shining with pride as if cookies n' cream were the world's most best food. She spooned some ice cream into her mouth, saying in a muffled sort of way, "It's very good." 10 weeks ago, Syaoran would've been willing to give every single penny and cent he had in his bank just to stop Sakura from having large emotional changes. But right now, under the beaming sun that slowly spilled in from the loosely closed window panes, Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed brilliantly under the ultraviolet light, her lips in a shape of a small, childish pout. The warmth of her eyes was slowly seeping through.

"Syaoran?" she called to him. He then realized that she was right there and right in front of him. Small wisps of her warm breath caressed his skin.

"Hmm…" was his oh so smooth reply. _Oh well done Syaoran. That was certainly real smooth 'hmm?" _

"Do you want to try?" she said ever so childishly, looking up at him from beneath wisp of fallen auburn hair. He said nothing, his mouth slightly opened. Smiling to herself, Sakura gently slipped the silver spoon filled with ice cream into his mouth. Automatically his mouth closed, feeling the contrast of the cold ice cream against his warm, moist mouth. The vanilla ice cream slowly melted on his tongue and the cookie part sent chocolate tastes through his taste buds. He smiled slightly.

"It does taste good, doesn't it?" he finally said, watching her spooning another mouthful of ice cream into her own mouth. She nodded happily, mouth too filled with ice cream. He started to chuckle, seeing bits of ice cream stuck to her mouth. Lifting his hand, he wanted to gently brush them off her lips, but found that his thumb just wouldn't leave her lips; instead, they instinctively traced the soft outlines of her lips. Sakura blushed, feeling soft tingles. Closing in the space between them, Syaoran lowered himself, doing what he was longing to do after the night they had shared after the party. Slowly their lips met, the spoon clattered onto the floor, the ice cream laid forgotten on the table. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck, running her small hands through his hair, standing on her toes to reach up to him. She nearly clawed the back of his head, feeling his tongue pry her mouth open.

Syaoran's tongue expertly traveled every inch of her mouth, he suppressed a grin, tasting the cold ice cream in her mouth, the way her body would shiver when every his tongue brushed against hers. Before they could get any deeper or intimate, a laughing voice broke them.

"Look at them; they can't even keep their lips apart." A young woman laughed, "Oh they're so kawaii!"

"Tomoyo," a male voice said warningly, "Leave the poor couple alone."

The young woman sighed, "Find Eriol, but I can see that Syaoran has yet to introduce us, seeing the confused look on his beautiful wife's face." Sakura's arm had left Syaoran's neck all ready, and was beet red with embarrassment of being caught.

"Syaoran…" she growled dangerously. Syaoran gulped inaudibly.

"Um, Sakura, this is Eriol Hiirigazawa, and his wife, Tomoyo Daidouji… or Mrs. Hiirigazawa. Everyone this is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran introduced. Immediately Tomoyo rushed over, hugging Sakura.

"Oh you look as beautiful as Syaoran described you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, drawing back to examine Sakura's face. Sakura blushed, her heart suddenly warming from those words.

"Am I now because I've never heard him say that before?" Sakura teased, glancing over at Syaoran. He winked at her,

"You're always beautiful babe." He teased her, stuffing his hands into his pocket, a small lazy smile tugging at his mouth. This was the first time he had uttered such a compliment to her for the half year they were married. Tomoyo was nearly jumping by then.

"Oh this is so exciting!" she exclaimed, observing Sakura over, "Oh Sakura you don't even LOOK like you're pregnant!" Sakura flushed, her hands automatically flying towards her stomach. True, it was still flat, but Sakura could feel a small lump starting to rise, call it a mother's instinct.

"Have you thought about it being a girl or boy yet?" Eriol asked, looking over the two. Syaoran shrugged,

"I'd like a boy, someone to pass on to." He commented.

"It doesn't really matter." Sakura said at the same time, "Girl or boy we'll love them just the same, ne Syaoran?" she added a menacing glare towards her husband.

"Eh… sure." He said, not trusting his emotional companion. Tomoyo burst out laughing,

"Oh lord Syaoran needs someone like you." Tomoyo laughed, "I've got to hand it to you, not many people can make him so uncertain and afraid."

"Master, Mistress, Mr. and Mrs. Hiirigazawa, tuna sandwiches," Pauline presented a tray or neatly cut squares of tiny tuna sandwiches, each one had a toothpick poked through it. The smell wafted towards Sakura's nose and her eyes widened. Her hands flew directly to her mouth, her stomach churning.

"Oh god." She mumbled through her hands before her throat gave a mighty lurch. The three watched from the kitchen as Sakura ran out, hands tightly clamped close to her mouth and slammed the washroom door shut.

"Oh dear, I forgot about Mistress Sakura's sickness." Pauline said worriedly, placing down the tray of sandwiches and heading towards the washroom to help the poor woman. Syaoran sighed warily at the sound. Eriol looked at him with sympathy,

"Man, am I glad I'm not you."

-

-

Sakura came out of the washroom, wiping her mouth, her face slightly pale.

"I'm sorry; I don't do well with Tuna." Sakura said sheepishly, the three outside were waiting for her, all lounging on the couch.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Eriol said charmingly, "The only sympathizing I have is for my dear cousin." He glanced over at Syaoran who was sitting on an arm chair. Normally, Syaoran would've shot back a nasty comment at him, but as of now, his late night working and Sakura's morning problems were coming out in toll and now they were all crashing down on him. He was asleep, his head dangling slightly down towards his shoulder, his hair swinging down. Tomoyo stifled a horrified giggle,

"Oh dear I think Syaoran fell asleep." She giggled through her fingers. Sakura laughed, walking over to him and brush off a strand of hair, he looked so childish when he slept.

"I think we should leave Tomoyo, dear. We shouldn't be bothering the two. It's nice to meet you Sakura." Eriol said politely, standing up with his wife. The raven haired woman nodded,

"We'll see each other soon." She said, before leaving with her husband, "oh and don't bother. We'll get Pauline." She added, seeing Sakura standing up to see them out the door. Sakura smiled,

"Thanks for coming." She bid them good bye, before settling herself on the coach beside the arm chair, slowly, she drifted off.

-

-

**20 weeks**

It's been 3 and half months, and finally Sakura's stomach was slowly showing. But as the lump began to grow big, her morning sickness got worse, smells from the kitchen that was drift towards the living room was enough to send her flying to the nearest washroom. Thankfully-Syaoran was especially thankful- that her mood swings were now not as constant or as sensitive. True, there were still times, but now he was sure he'll last for another 3 months. It was on a Sunday, the final leaves from trees were slowly drifting down to the ground when she felt the children start to move. She was reading in the living room when it happened.

"Oh!" she gasped, her hand automatically placing itself to her stomach. Her heart started to beat faster, a rush of happiness flowing through her. "Xiao Lang!" Syaoran came thundering down,

"Sakura," he called loudly, finding her in the living room. "What's wrong," seeing her hand was lying on her stomach.

"It's-It's the child, it… it, Xiao Lang it moved!" she exclaimed excitedly. Syaoran's expression immediately changed.

"They, What?" he gasped. Striding over, Sakura stood up, took his hand and placed it to her stomach. Sure enough, after a while, he felt his child, his very own child, do a little kick. It was the most sensational and wonderful feeling, to feel a new life move.

"Sakura, that, it's, amazing." He said in awe. Sakura beamed, nodding.

-

Sakura sat alone in her room, reliving the memory of Syaoran and her feeling their child's movement. She held a notebook in her hand, a chart scribbled on in two sections: Boy, Girl Names.

"Hmm… how about… Tony?" she asked herself. She felt a kick quite hardly and she giggled, "Guess that's a no. How about… Xiao Hu?" Another kick and a flood of happiness drifted through her. "Xiao Hu is in the list." She laughed.

"I second that." A voice said from her door. Sakura looked up seeing Syaoran smiling amusedly at her.

"How long were you here?" she asked, surprised that she wasn't able to hear him.

"Ever since I heard the name Johnny." He said, his face scrunched up, making Sakura laugh.

"I guess that's not such a good name." she agreed. Syaoran nodded.

"Get dressed Sakura, we're going to an appointment."

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's my mid terms and I've got to do good.

_Next Chapter: They have their first Ultrasound! _


	6. Ultrasound

Hello. First off I want to apologize for the lateness of this update… everything is hectic and I'm trying to keep things in order, please bare with me. Thank you for reviewing me and remember if you have any questions please feel free to ask or email me

Chapter6: Ultrasound 

-

-

-

Why was she so nervous?

Sakura sat at the passenger seat, next to Syaoran who was trying to drive, trying in vain to see through the heavy rain. Sakura could hear him mutter indistinct sentences, occasionally hearing words "how did it get so hard" and "crap if this keeps up we'll be late". Sakura smiled, his voice helping her soothe her nerves. She placed a hand gently on her slowly swelling abdomen.

She was going to find out… find out if her first baby would be a girl or a boy… or both… she smiled. She could picture them so clearly in her head, if a boy, most than likely inherit the traditional Li men hair-she stole a glance at Syaoran's un kept hair and smiled. If a girl, she imagined her to have her own hair, long, smooth, and silky. She didn't care much about their eye color. If they had gotten her emerald, it would give them the shine of innocence babies have… and if they had inherited their father's burning ambers… she felt a warm glow, then they would have thousands of wonderful emotions, all hidden and burning underneath the glowing orbs.

She fingered the cell phone that was held in her hand. Barely 10 minutes had passed since she had called her father to tell him the good news. Of course Touya was less than happy…

**Flash Back**

"_Konnichiwa… is Otou-san home?" Sakura said softly into the cell phone. They had just pulled out of the drive way when the hard and fast pitter patter of the rain had fallen onto the roof top._

"_Sakura?" a deep male voice came from the receiver. _

"_Otou-san, it's me, how are you?" Sakura greeted, smiling to hear her father's voice._

"_Oh splendid, is something wrong? You just called me a few weeks ago." Fujitaka Kinomoto expressed his concern. Sakura smiled slightly, the idea of telling her father he would be a grandfather in a little bit more than half a year warmed her heart._

"_Otou-san I have something to tell you." Sakura said. Fujitaka could hear the concealed excitement in her voice,_

"_Hang on, I'll get Touya." He said, mentioning her over protective older brother. Before Sakura could utter a No Touya Kinomoto had appeared,_

"_What now kaijuu, have you destroyed so many buildings they're sending you back to us?" Touya's teasing voice came. Sakura grew red,_

"_Sakura no kaijuu!" she screamed into the cell phone, she felt Syaoran's look at her and blushed, mouthing a sorry._

"_Anyways, before TOUYA had to interrupt me, I was going to tell otou-san something. But since you're hear too… might as well include you." She said dryly, Fujitaka chuckled, "As I was saying… I'm… well I'm kind of two and a half month pregnant." She said quietly. It was an ear splitting silence on the other line…_

"_WHAT!" Touya roared. Sakura held the phone away from her ear, her ear drums ringing, even Syaoran had to wince, hearing the voice through the phone. "You're what!" _

"_Sakura, you're not joking are you?" Fujitaka said excitedly,_

"_No otou-san I'm not. I really am 2 and half months pregnant. Xiao Lang and I are on are way to the ultra sound." Sakura said. Fujitaka smiled, hearing how close she was getting to him, he had thought he arrange marriage was probably a bad idea._

"_Let me speak to that Chinese gaki, how dare he?" Touya said hotly. Sakura frowned,_

"_Touya I'm 29, not 9, I can take care of myself you know." Sakura retorted, "And you should know now that I have another human being I have to take care of-yes another human being-I will take care of myself with extra precaution." Touya grumbled angrily on the other line, "I suggest you get ready yourself to become an uncle, Uncle Touya." Sakura giggled. She could tell Touya softened, the grumbling stopped,_

"_You take care of yourself Sakura. If that baka dare hurt one hair on you, I'm flying right over." Touya warned softly. Sakura nodded, not retorting back at him, knowing he meant well._

"_I will onii-chan, give the phone back to Otou-san." Sakura ordered. Touya grumbled, before closing the line._

"_Oh Sakura I am so happy!" Fujitaka exclaimed. Sakura smiled, _

"_I'm glad. I have to go now Otou-san, we're almost there. I'll call once I find out." Sakura said. Fujitaka nodded, saying his good byes._

**End of Flash back**

"Sakura, we're here" Syaoran said, breaking into her day dream. Sakura nodded, her throat constricted, not allowing a single peep to escape. Syaoran exited the car, before walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and peered down, seeing Sakura hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't blame her, she was nerve wracked.

"Come on." He said softly, taking her hand into his, gently bringing her up. However, Sakura hadn't expected that from him and before she knew it, she was pulled off her seat. She grunted, feeling herself collide with him, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist, preventing her to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized quickly, taking her face away from his chest, blushing deeply. Syaoran shrugged, allowing her to move away from him, but not letting go her hand. It felt like he didn't want to.

"Come on, let's go." He said, leading her into the high white building. Her heart pounded against her rib cage painfully.

-

-

Sakura sat on one of the many chairs in the office. There were other pregnant woman in there, some were younger than her! They all seemed to be filling out forms and waiting, she had a feeling they'd be here for a long time, considering the amount of people here. Her eyes fell upon a falling magazine; a healthy baby boy on the cover was smiling up at her, his first few teeth starting to poke its way out. She smiled when she saw the picture, picking it up and flipped through it. There were so many things, different clothing, toys, beddings, beds, pacifiers. She never knew a baby would need so many stuff.

"Sakura," Syaoran came up to her. Sakura looked up, expecting him to sit down, "We're up, come on." Sakura looked around, had she read for that long? The other women were still there,

"But there are other people." She pointed out. Syaoran nodded,

"I made a pre made appointment, we're seeing a specialized doctor." He said, seeing her uneasy expression he added, "It's the Li Family doctor... he's more experienced and is more professional in the area." Sakura smiled, relaxing. Once in the room, Sakura sat on the bed while Syaoran stood by the chair.

"No don't worry, it's nothing bad. They're just going to ask you some questions, how you feel and stuff. Then they'll start the ultrasound, everything should go fine so it shouldn't take longer than 10-15 minutes, if you have any questions you should ask them." Syaoran said, pacing up and down. Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Are you having the baby or am I?" Sakura joked. Syaoran cracked a small smile, before settling down on to the chair beside the doctor table. Sakura rubbed her stomach fondly, still unable to picture herself carrying a life.

"Are you nervous?" Syaoran asked gently, watching her baby featured face smile. Sakura shook her head,

"No, I guess I'm just shocked, I haven't imagined myself to be able to carry a life in me, now I am and I can't think of anything better I want to do." She answered softly, her emerald eyes gleaming. Syaoran nodded,

"I am. It's my first time being a father and I don't know if I can do a good job. I wasn't much of a good husband earlier and I'm afraid the baby won't like me." Syaoran confessed sheepishly. Sakura laughed,

"I'm sure you'll be fine, and besides…" Sakura blushed softly, "you have 7 months to make up for the past 6 months of your ruthlessness to me." Syaoran laughed an actual sincere laugh. Sakura beamed, this wasn't as bad as she had thought, perhaps… just perhaps she could get through this… _they_ could get through this…together.

"Sorry I took a while." The doctor said, coming in with a clip board. Sakura was slightly surprised to find out the doctor was a woman. She seemed slightly familiar… she had long ruby red hair and gentle red eyes…

"Doctor Kaho?" Sakura said in surprise. Kaho smiled,

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered me. Well I'm glad this time your husband is with you." She said motioning to Syaoran, "He has hired me to be your doctor through your time of pregnancy. He said he knew you won't be comfortable with a male doctor." Sakura smiled, even Syaoran managed to crack a small smile.

"Now, Mrs. Li, I need you to lie down on the bed, don't worry, it will be fine." Kaho assured her, once Sakura did so she nodded, "Good. Now I need you to lift your shirt, just to expose your belly." Sakura blushed, the thought of Syaoran seeing her-even though it was just her belly- was kind of embarrassing. Sensing her uneasiness, Syaoran stood up,

"Ah I can go out if you want." Syaoran offered, hand on the door handle. Sakura could see the confused face on her doctor's face and shook her head,

"No, it's all right. You're the father…You can stay, no problem." Sakura said softly, her face still slightly red. Syaoran nodded, sitting down. In truth he felt himself grow warm as well, but hid it well. Lifting her shit, she could see the bump on her stomach more clearly.

Kaho gently ran her hand around her stomach, occasionally pressing on it gently, asking if she had any discomforts or any thing that made her uncomfortable, all answers came negative. Kaho smiled,

"Well everything seemed to be in order… would you like see if we can see the baby?" she asked. Sakura nodded eagerly, sending a quick glance at Syaoran to see the same concealed joy in his face. Kaho smiled, taking put a pair of latex gloves. She squeezed clear gel onto her palm before smothering it over her stomach. Sakura shivered slightly, the contact of the cool gel against her warm skin.

Soon, the screen showed a digital image of her child… their child… as Kaho scanned around her stomach. She felt a wreath of joy and happiness watching the small object move, an object that was soon to be a life.

"I… its beautiful…" Sakura said softly, prickle of tears in her eyes. Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Here he was, supposedly upset that he had broken up with his girlfriend, watching the miracle of life grow inside the woman he was supposed to love… and he felt proud. He knew he wasn't suppose to, especially when the reason the child came to life was a mistake. He winced, he didn't want to think that the child was created from a mistake, this child was his… theirs and he was proud. He was proud and that was that.

"Can… we well if it's a girl of boy?" Syaoran croaked. Kaho nodded, scanning further… until something caught their eyes…

"What's that?" Syaoran said sharply, noticing another something in Sakura's womb. Sakura's eyes widened in realization,

"Kami-sama is that what… oh lord…" Sakura felt more tears fall down her eyes. Syaoran looked at her, concerned something was wrong,

"Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked, Sakura sobbed, chocking,

"Xiao Lang… they're, they… we're…" she stuttered. Syaoran waited, thinking something was wrong with their child.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura. They're beautiful, perfect in everyway." Syaoran assured her strongly. Kaho smiled fondly, he was such a supportive husband. Sakura sobbed harder, shaking her head,

"No, it's… it's not that… it's… we… Xiao Lang you might want to sit down." Sakura offered, wiping the tears off her face. Her eyes lingered longer on the screen as it showed 2 blobs of something.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, Sakura looked up, a twinkle of joy in her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to tell him,

"Syaoran… I'm carrying two children." Sakura said softly, when he said nothing she thought she hadn't said it loud enough, "Syaoran I'm carrying twins…" she said again… again he said nothing and she started to think he didn't want twins. Loudly, she said again, her eyes directly connecting to his,

"Li Xiao Lang, we're going to have twins."

-

-

-

A/N: Wow, what a way to end the chapter. Again sorry for the late update, very busy. I know this is short from my usual length, I hope you can bear with me. Until then.


	7. Evidence

Hello everyone. First off, I am terribly sorry for not updating. Exams are coming soon and I've got to do well. Once again thank you so very much for your reviews. I know it's a bit late, but Happy New Year to everyone!

-

-

-

_Chapter 7: Evidence_

-

-

-

_Twins… Twins…_ Syaoran sat paralyzed unable to think anything but the same word over and over again. Twins, Sakura was carrying twins, two babies… twin babies… two babies… lord help him if he falls off his chair. He had always dreamed of being father to a child, now he was father to two children, two children that was his, theirs.

"Twins…" he breathed out, his eyes still glazed, his body still in shock. Sakura look on, afraid that he did not like the news she had just told him.

_What if he doesn't want twins? What if he just wants one of them? What if I can't keep any of them… what if… what if he doesn't want them at all?_

Sakura's mind kept playing the "What If" scenarios over and over in her head, getting more and more horrible as it went. It wasn't like they had planned this or anything, it just… happened, a mistake, a mistake that wasn't planned and turned out to creating two new human lives.

-

-

Right after they left the clinic-Dr. Kaho had reminded her once again to come at least twice a month for a check up- they were headed straight to the car. Throughout the whole ride, it was silence… total, utter silence the enveloped them. No one dared to talk. Sakura's heart continued to beat wildly, getting more and more afraid she would not be able to keep the two lives inside of her. She was afraid he didn't want them, and she didn't want them to grow without a father._ Just like I was when I grew without my mother._

She wanted her children to feel nothing but total and utterly pure love, love and nothing more.

Sakura took a glance over at Syaoran. His eyes were focused on the streets before them, his jaw was set. Fear slowly gnawed at her heart. Unable to take the impenetrable silence she gathered up what was left of her courage and took a deep, controlled breath.

"Syaoran…" she managed to squeak out in a tiny whisper. They reached a red light and he stopped the car. Looking over with his amber eyes, he replied,

'Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head lightly, he noticed her hand was lying protectively around her swollen stomach and felt a jolt in his body.

"Syaoran… what did you think about the ultrasound?" Sakura whispered, looking any where then at his direction. Syaoran stayed silent for a moment. Sakura looked down at her lap, her hands gripping the shirt she wore, tears pricking at her eyes. He didn't want them, she knew it! The tears started to fall.

Syaoran looked at her and was surprised to see that she was crying. Seeing the light change, he moved the car forward, hoping to find a stop soon. 5 minutes later, they stopped outside a restaurant; neither of them was hungry so they stayed in the car. Turning off the car, Syaoran shifted his body sideways so he would face her.

"Sakura, turn around, look at me." He said softly, feeling a hard voice wouldn't make the situation any better. Sakura sniffed softly before unbuckling her seat belt and-with some difficulty- managed to turn over slightly, though unwilling to lift her head up. "Sakura… look at me." Syaoran repeated himself. Slowly, Sakura raised her head, her slightly blood shot eyes and teary gems replying his look. Softly, he cupped her face in his hands, cradling it and wiping off her tears.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked softly, continuing to cradle her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely. What ever the answer Syaoran was expecting it certainly wasn't that.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard her right.

"I said I was sorry." She said again.

"For what, for getting pregnant?" Syaoran said, a little angrier then he intended. Sakura hiccupped. Bringing his hand down, Syaoran stared at her face. "What are you sorry for? This is as much as my responsibility as it is yours."

"It's just that… I, I know you don't want twins and I-" Sakura stuttered. Syaoran shook his head.

"What do you mean I don't want twins? No Sakura look at me." He said again, this time lifting up her chin. "I always dreamed of being a father, did you know that? I always wanted a son or a little child I could teach to, and then pass on my company and everything else. Now I'm getting two, at once. From my perspective that really isn't anything to be sorry about." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"B-but wouldn't it be a burden? You'd have to take care of twice the amount of things, and the fact is this was a mistake…" she trailed off, feeling Syaoran heated glare on her.

"Don't you dare call this a mistake, so what if we didn't plan this? It happened, and this is where we are. They are not mistakes so don't you dare think of them like that." He growled out angrily. Sakura closed her eyes, tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just, it seems like I'm holding you back. I'm always holding someone back; I don't want this to stop you from doing something you want to do!" Sakura cried, burying her head in his shoulder, pounding his chest with her fist. Syaoran didn't mind. He ran his hand down her hair.

"If you told me this half a year ago, I would've said you were crazy and it would never happen to me. But right now, and that's all I'm thinking of, right now, at this moment, this time, I can't think of anything better to do then to become father to _both _my children, our children. I can't think of doing anything better than to parent _twins_."

Sakura looked up, a watery smile on her face. He bent down, giving her a soft kiss. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the same tingle flow through her body.

"Are you sure you're the same Li Syaoran I married?" she asked once they were on the roads once again. Syaoran chuckled,

"People change."

-

-

-

Yelen waited patiently for her son and daughter-in-law to join her for afternoon tea. She sat alone in her backyard, humming dreamily. Her son had told her that he would accompany his wife to her first ultrasound. A soft smile tainted her lips. When she had arranged the marriage, she was afraid that pushing her stubborn son into something he didn't approve, he would be distant and cold towards his new wife. For the first half of the year, it was true, and it seemed as though the young woman she had agreed for his son to marry had the same thought in mind. She was as unwilling to do this as much as her son and it seemed as though that was the only thing they had in common. But then, when Sakura was found pregnant, it seemed that the whole situation changed.

His son, maybe having realized the importance of a new human life, or maybe just because he wanted to prove he was capable of raising a child –she did not know- the two had become considerably closer. He was taking care of her and his unborn child, and she could not be any more proud. He was growing up into a proper Li man.

"Yelen-sama, Master Li and Mistress Sakura are here." Announced Wei, the elderly butler led in a man with messy brown hair and a woman with long flowing auburn hair, her hands around her swelling stomach, a happy smile on her face, though her eyes were slightly red.

"Ohayo, Yelen-san," Sakura greeted politely. Yelen smiled, nodding to her.

"Sit Sakura, you shouldn't be walking around too much." Yelen instructed, watching his son pull out a chair for her. Sakura giggled, accepting his kind offer,

"Thank you, though as I have told your son at least a million times, I am pregnant, not disabled." Sakura joked, though in her eyes, it showed she truly appreciated the gesture.

"And as I have answered you the million times you've told me, I never thought you were disabled, I'm only trying to help." Syaoran returned her comment, setting down on his own chair, right beside Sakura. Sakura sighed, though it sounded more like a half chuckle and half an exasperated sigh.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well." Yelen teased. Sakura flushed prettily while Syaoran just gave a half hearted shrug, a lazy smile tugging on his face.

"So my dear, how did the ultrasound go?" Yelen asked, sipping her cup of tea. Sakura flushed deeper, a meaning only Syaoran knew. A smirk flew by his face.

"It went well mother." He replied smoothly, sipping his own cup. Yelen raised her eyebrow.

"Really, so are you going to tell me if I will be getting my grandson or granddaughter?" she asked.

"Oh we won't know the sex just yet. Dr. Kaho said we would need to wait at least another few weeks." Sakura said timidly.

"I see." Yelen could sense there was something they weren't telling her. She would wait for them to say. Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, and decided to make things a bit easier for her.

"Yes, mother, you will be getting your grandchildren." Syaoran said. Yelen's eyes perked up. They made a brief glance at the slightly big 5 month of belly.

"I beg your pardon." She said in a calm voice though her heart was racing in excitement.

"What he meant to say was, during the ultra sound, we… well we saw two… twins…" Sakura mumbled the last few parts. Yelen stayed silent.

-

-

James strolled drunkenly down the street. The nearly empty beer bottle swayed dangerously almost falling to the ground, he spilled the last few drops of it before letting it fall, crashing into million of pieces. His black hair was in disarray and his face looked as though he had not slept in days. It was true. Every since he had left Sakura on her knees, crying, he had not gotten a moments peace, his inner demons yelling and killing him bit by bit. He bit his lip, his mind fogged up by the amount of alcohol he had drunk. His vision was blinded by Sakura's slim figure. The slim waist he wanted to hold in his hand, her long legs he wanted to be wrapped around him as he pounded deep inside her, her long silky hair he wanted to run through his finger like a river of auburn, the hair he wanted to grab during the rush of ecstasy. He was blinded by the taste of her soft cherry mouth; he was drunken by the feel of her hard, labored breath as she whispered out sweet moans and screamed in pleasure. His mind showed him a clear vision of her, naked, on his bed, her eyes pleading him, begging him as her legs spread apart, begging him to love her, to make love to her, to make her a woman. But then the whole image ripped apart as Li Syaoran came and took her from him, he watched painfully as Li made love to her, and watched her hair in _his_ hands, her waist held by _his hand, _her legs wrapped around _his_ waist.

He growled as his member hardened, needing the feel of a woman's flesh around him. He would have had it, if it wasn't for the damn bastard Li. Damn him to hell! He had taken everything he had ever wanted, fame, glory, money… women.

He gazed around the street with his glazed eyes; there were woman of ages even around 17 wearing skimpy clothes and flaunting themselves around men that walked past. His member hardened. God damn it he needed a fuck, as he walked passed an alley way, a young woman of just 20 flaunted over in an overly short tight leather skirt that could barely reach the middle of her thigh. She wore a tight, extra small spaghetti black top that reached just below her chest; her breasts seemed to be spilling out. Her eyes were grassy green with long brunette curls. She was a pretty girl with a pretty body to match. Her eyes batted lightly at him.

"And what are you doing here handsome?" she whispered seductively, strutting towards him, flinging her chest out at him alluringly. James stood paralyzed, trapped in her look. She was so much like the woman he wanted, he desired. She was right in front of him, her hands on his chest, looking up at him with light grassy eyes. Blinded by alcohol, her eyes transformed into emerald gems and her dark brunette curls turned to long flowing Auburn River, her voice turned into a soft, husky seductive whisper.

"You seem lonely. My name's Rachel, what's yours?" She said one of her bare legs wrapped around his own. She could feel his hard erection and knew he was a perfect one to earn her money. She was right because the man's strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her lithe body to his.

James didn't care as he dragged her into the dark alleyway that she had appeared from. Crushing her against the hard brick wall, he pressed his hands hard against her shoulder, preventing any type of escape. He crushed his face down to hers, his lips hungrily kissing every part. His left hand trailed down her back to her waist and pulled her close against his body, feeling her breast against his chest. The woman kissed back, her hands tangled in his hair. James's left hand trailed down the side of her body, feeling every one of her curves as he reached the back of her thigh. His hands rubbed her thighs, squeezing it making her gasp.

He plunged his tongue right into her mouth just as she gave him the opportunity. Not getting enough satisfaction, he ripped her hands away from his head and pinned it on top of her head, wolfing down at her mouth. His right hand traveled back up, before reaching the rim of the skirt. Reaching up, he squeezed her area; the sound of the woman gasping filled his ears. It was music, music of pleasure.

Filled with uncontrolled lust he pulled down the skirt and her underwear in the process.

With her hands still pinned on top of her, all Rachel could do was wreath with pleasure as her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth opened for screams and moans, not caring that people could be just walking by.

James's hand continued to snake up her body, pulling up her black top, revealing nothing underneath but her body. Not even caring she would not be able to pleasure him, he stuck a finger up into her, making her buck from the sudden surprise. Her breasts were right in front of him, seducing him to take them. He buried his head in them, biting and sucking as hard as he could all the while pump in and out, deeper and deeper into her pleasure points. Pulling his finger out he let a wet trail upwards before licking off the fluid and stuffing his tongue into her mouth, making her taste her own juice.

Feeling the need to release, he tore of his pants before with one thrust, entered the woman. She screamed out, her hands unable to wreath, still trapped in its cage, her walls expanding to fit his aching member. Her body shook and twisted as the man entered and thrust into her. James was groaning as he continued to pound her. He needed more, more lust, more power. Pulling himself out, he pushed the woman down, her hands finally free, she only had a second to see before he filled her once again, this time her hands were free to do what so ever. Lying down gave her the advantage to use the skill she had learned.

Feeling Rachel wrap her long legs around his waist he didn't care as long as it gave him deeper access. As he pumped in and out, Rachel lifted her head, and through shaking pleasure, started to suck his neck seductively, her tongue moving in circles, trailing his neck. Her hands shot up under his shirt to rub the hidden chest. Doing it only made his lust grow, still inside of her; he roughly pulled her legs apart from his waist and placed it on his shoulder, making half her body to be lifted from the ground. Rachel screamed out as her legs dangled from his shoulder. James towered over her and roughly demanded a kiss all the while pumping deep into her, the new position allowing him new power.

Kissing him with all her might, her hands grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to hers feeling her inner walls squeeze tightly. James felt it too as his speed rapidly increased, more force pushing it.

"Harder!" Rachel screamed out, feeling the ride coming to an end. With one final, hard thrust, James felt him release into the woman as she felt her juice surround his tender flesh. Then she slumped down, her breathing hard and labored. Normally she would tease her customer once more after it was over, but now, after this, she just had no energy. James pulled out of her before getting on his pants. Feeling at least a little appreciation for the woman, he threw down his coat to cover her body before throwing in $200 and left her.

As he walked out of the alley, he realized that night had all ready fallen. Shrugging, he walked off, at least accomplishing one of his needs; he strutted down the street until one unfortunate soul decided that he would make a good target for an easy bully. James's eyes flashed irritated as the boy popped in front of him.

"Had fun did ya?" the boy said to him, sneering, "That was a good bitch wasn't it."

"That is none of your business." James replied coldly, he turned to leave.

"Yes it's my business. That whore was mine ya know." The boy said in a hard voice, he was either brave or stupid. "I didn't give ya permission to fuck her." James remained silent, his annoyance building and feeding his anger. "When I'm talking to ya look at me damn it." The boy commanded, twisting him around. Whirling, James turned, pointing a gun at the boy's chest. _BANG_ the street scattered, the boy's lifeless body fell.

"I don't ask for permission from _anyone_."

-

-

Red and blue lights filled the skies and cops and ambulances surrounded the place, yellow rope was spread around the area.

Inspector Jack Chow bent down, examining the body underneath the white cloth. The gun shot had been a clear shot, tearing right into the young man's body, it was a close range, and the boy had no chance. He looked up and down the near empty street, as soon as they had heard the shot, everyone had scattered, in the few seconds of frenzy, no one had identified the face of the man. Picking up the belt with gloves, he stood up, and surveyed the area.

"Go and find anyone that was in this area between 5:00pm and 6:00pm." He commanded.

-

-

Sakura sat in front of the TV at the 7:00 news, a bowl of Cookie n' Crème ice-cream in her hands. Nothing was good to watch and the news were boring.

"… _murder tonight at Main Street. A young man, age 21, was shot and killed. No witnesses were able to make a correct identification of the shooter, the only clue of the person being a male was the brown belt left behind. Police are advising that anyone who knows of this please call the local police station of help line…"_

The camera did a close up on the belt that was left upon the scene of the crime. Sakura dropped her bowl of ice cream, the icy dessert dripped onto the carpet.

-

-

-

A/N: Another late update. I am so sorry. I hope you guys liked this, a bit of lemon in it, but you'll see how it'll connect to the story in the next chapter.


	8. Making a deal with the devil

Hello people! Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really happy you guys liked the twist I put with James, you'll see the significance of the murder in this chapter, hopefully you guys will support it as much as the previous ones.

-

-

-

Sakura dropped her bowl of ice cream, the icy dessert dripping onto the carpet as the television continued to play today's news.

-

-

-

_Chapter 8: Making a deal with the devil_

-

-

-

Syaoran was in his office, organizing his paper from work, well supposed to. However, his mind disagreed with his obligation. Instead, it began to drift back the scene in the car, the twins. He smiled. He was father of twins, two kids, children, two, plural, more than one. He knew his company would lose important cooperation with Gwen's family, especially after their break up because of Sakura, but he couldn't help but be proud. Ever since he was little, he watched his father teach him, now he would get a chance to pass on to his own children, his own bloodline. He knew when he was with Gwen, the idea of starting a family would be a low if not have no possibility at all. But right now, as he imagined himself and Sakura, he could tell, no he knew his children would be beautiful.

He smiled, looking at an empty picture frame with 3 small empty squares.

_Hmm… that's a good size to put a picture of Sakura and the twins._ He found himself thinking. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought, he was getting too attached, no, he produced children only so his legacy and his company can be passed on, he placed the idea of photos at the back of his head, and he'll have come back to them later.

He heard Sakura opening the TV outside to watch the news, knowing he won't be able to get anything done, he decided to join her. Opening his door, he heard the clatter of a bowl and Sakura's gasp. Suddenly wracked with fear and anxiousness, he practically ran towards her, he saw her form standing up.

"Sakura!" he called. Sakura turned to him her face was deathly pale.

"Syao-Syaoran!" she gasped, she ran towards him, burying her head in his chest, her whole body shaking. The twins must've felt their mother's distress because Syaoran felt them kick lightly against his stomach. Syaoran wrapped his arms around him, running his hand down her back soothingly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked softly. The news continued to play the results of the soccer play off. Sakura heaved a sob,

"I-he- the belt." She chocked, tears running down her face. Syaoran tilted her face up, her emerald eyes puffy and red.

"Sakura calm down. You just got scared from the news, that's all." He assured her. Sakura shook her head,

"No, it wasn't. The belt, I gave it to him, he, he I gave it to him!" she was wracked with sobs again. He felt a nagging feeling; he took up the remote, and rewinds the news and stopped it at the murder case.

…_only evidence left was this belt…_

Syaoran had a feeling who she was talking about. Gently, he pulled her away.

"Sakura, you have to tell." He spoke. Sakura shook her head,

"No, No I can't. He'll know, he'll know and he will never let me be, he'll never forgive me, you or our twins. No." Sakura shook her head, her hands on stomach. She looked up with teary eyes at Syaoran's face, "No, please don't make me."

"Sakura, he'll never let you be whether you tell him or not. We'll go, together, I'll make sure they don't let out who told them, but we have to for you, us, for the twins." Syaoran encouraged, he drew her into a soft hug, his face buried in her auburn locks, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Together, we'll go together."

-

-

Inspector Jack Chow sat at his desk. He was an office from China, transferred to Tokyo. He had heard Tokyo was a peaceful city, no gangs, no wars, no fights, and for the first few days of his work, he found it to be true. The roughest Tokyo has ever seen were a group of High School students roughly pushing one another. At least, that was until last night. He had been given the "opportunity" to watch as the doctor processed the boy's body. The 21 year old man had no chance, short range, directly pointed at the heart, as soon as the shot sounded, his fate was sealed.

He looked at the belt in the evidence bag. Who ever the male was, took no worry about cleaning up the area. Everything pointed to the fact that this murder was not intended, it also pointed to the fact that whoever the killer was, must've had some sort of sexual activity before committing. It was time like this when Jack really wished he was back in China solving the mystery of the disappearing jewellery.

"Chow, Mr and Mrs. Li are outside to see you." His colleague told him. Li, Li Syaoran, owner of one of Tokyo's largest companies, in the police station? He stood up. He watched as the infamous Li Syaoran came in, hand tightly gripped by who he supposed was his wife, judging by how far along she was.

"Mr Li, Mrs Li." He said curtly. Sakura shook her head,

"Sakura is fine Inspector." She said in a hoarse voice. Syaoran took a glance at her, squeezed her hand in comfort and helped her sit down.

"I expect there is a reason for you to be here today?" Jack said, sitting down behind the desk. They both stayed silent.

"My wife saw the news today, about the murder at Main Street." Syaoran began, Sakura started to fidget, "we, that is to say, my wife, she knows who the belt belonged to." Jack raised an eye brow at the younger woman's shaking form. She could hardly have been 30. He had also read the fact that they were betrothed to one another, yet right now, she was holding him as if he was her only life line.

"Mrs. Li?" he questioned. Sakura was shaking horribly.

"The belt it b-belonged to a family friend, um, James-James Lau." Sakura stuttered quietly. Her knuckles were turning white from the stress and her face continued to pale. Syaoran looked at her worriedly; he felt her hand go clammy and cold.

"Sakura?" he called. Sakura looked up at him with dazed eyes. Her vision swirled and suddenly she felt light headed, the room was spinning around her. She started to lose her grip with Syaoran's hand and the last thing she saw was two terrified face and a soft kick in her stomach. Then she fell.

Jack's training immediately took charge, running out to the door, he slammed it opened,

"Hurry we need medics in here!" he shouted. Syaoran, luckily, caught her before she fell, lifted her up in bridal style and ran towards the door just when medics came in, he watched with worry as he watched her frail body get lifted onto a stretcher.

"You are her—" one of the medics asked, preventing him to follow them into the ambulance. Syaoran growled.

"I'm her bloody husband, what do you think?" Syaoran growled out dangerously. The medic flushed,

"I'm sorry sir. Standard protocol." He apologized, "Is there anything we should know about Mrs…"

"Li." Syaoran answered.

"Right, is there anything we need to know about Mrs Li?" he asked as they boarded the ambulance.

"I don't think so, she's 5 months pregnant with twins." He spoke, gently caressing her hand. The medic did not speak to him throughout the whole ride.

-

-

"Xiao Lang what's wrong with your wife?" Yelen said from the phone anxiously. Syaoran rubbed his temple gently, he had been in the hospital for half an hour, the doctors were checking Sakura over and he had called Kaho for her to come and look after her. As soon as he was sure she and the twins were all right he had called his mother.

"She's fine mother, she's just a little stress out, and it's her first pregnancy. The doctors said her blood pressure was a little but higher than normal, but its nothing that will affect the mother or baby." Syaoran assured her. So it was a tiny little lie, it wasn't all lie, the doctor did say she had high blood pressure, just not for the same reasons he had mentioned.

"You better look after your wife Xiao Lang. I went through my first pregnancy too, it was terribly nerve wracking." Yelen said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes mother. I'll call you when she wakes up. Yes mother, bye." He hung up. He sighed and went back into the private room he had ordered. Sakura was sleeping soundly from the sedative they had given her. He sat next to her on the chair, and placed a hand over her stomach, he smiled slightly, feeling one of the twins move.

"You're pretty strong aren't you?" Syaoran mused, "You must be if you are coming from my bloodline. Li men or women are never weak. You're lucky your mother is one stubborn person." He felt a kick, he chuckled. He found it oddly amusing, how he would be talking to a life not even born. "You should be happy you have a mother like her. She's caring and kind and gentle, you'll love her. She'll teach you how to be kind and gentle to all others, hopefully not so soft you can't run my company when you guys are older." He continued to speak, not noticing a tiny twitch from Sakura's hand.

"If all you care about is having someone to pass on your company, I'll be sure to make them as soft as possible." muttered a tired voice, Syaoran looked up, slightly shocked and slightly embarrassed of being caught talking to himself-or rather talking to his children.

"Sakura, you feeling all right," Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded,

"I feel as fine as someone who just fainted and got poked with a needle." She retorted. Syaoran shrugged, "You know before I lost consciousness, I heard you, you sounded worried, like really worried." Syaoran raised an eye brow,

"I'm not that heartless, I was worried."

"For the twins?"

"No, for both of you. One, my mother would kill me if anything happened to you or the twins. Two, what if my children grew up with no mother? I grew up with no father; I want them both of both parents." Syaoran said softly. Sakura reached for his hand,

"Hold me." She simply said, her eyes drifting to a close. Syaoran closed his hands in hers, leaning back on the chair. He looked out the window and at the star strewn skies, the stars twinkled down at them, the full moon was out. It was so soft, so smooth, so pure, so Sakura.

"Hmm… beautiful." He muttered before he himself fell asleep.

-

-

Jack ordered his unit to line up before him.

"We've got an identification on which the murder may be, James Lau. Spread out; make sure he does not leave this city. Find who ever you know has been in contact with him for the pass 42 hours." He ordered. His unit nodded in unison before heading out. He turned his attention to a young girl of 21, glossy green eyes, and brunette curls that was found by an ally way covered in a jacket around the area where the boy was killed. What she was doing there, he had no intention on finding out. Looking over her, he thought she reminded her of a certain young woman that had just been sent to the hospital not so long ago. He took out the file that consisted information of Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li

-

-

James immediately dived away to one corner, another police car drove pass his pervious spot. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have been so over reactive and now look at where it had gotten him. He knew Sakura had told, he knew, because as soon as he got home, his belt was missing, and it was the belt Sakura had bought for him last year. It was her, he knew it. No one knew anything of the belt of where it came from. He growled,

_The bitch is going to pay._

He was not going to lose now, no he will face her to the end, and then he will face the bastard Li and kill him with his own two hands. Seeing the roads were clear, he popped out again. He turned his jacket inside out, making it white and wore the hat over his head, and he started to speed walk.

Silver Mercedes pulled up, the windows rolled down and a pair of blue gems behind dark classes showed up.

"Mr. James Lau I presume?" the woman asked. James didn't answer,

"Who's asking." He said in a low and hoarse voice. The window pulled all the way down.

"Gwen, we've met before, at the Christmas party." She said. James growled, great, more of Li's people. "Oh, I can assure you, I am not coming here on behalf of on Li Syaoran." She added, seeing the expression on his face. She knew the pass history of the two and it would be a weakness she could use.

"Charmed. If you would excuse me now." James started to move.

"If I am correct, you are currently in no position to go anywhere. The police are looking for you everywhere, and the bitch Kinomoto did nothing to help. You have no choice." Gwen snarled malice in her voice. James stopped,

"What do you want?" he said coldly. A cold and cruel smile lit up her face,

"Simple, you want Kinomoto Sakura, I want Li Xiao Lang, why not make this a 2 for 1? You get Kinomoto Sakura away form Li Xiao Lang, you can do what ever you want, and I just want him. Understood?"

James went to the other side and entered the passenger seat.

-

-

-

A/N: all right, so another chapter by me. I hope you understand if you don't feel free to ask me to explain.


	9. Unforgettable Baby Shower

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I hadn't been able to make a frequent update. I hope you guys can forgive me. Thanks for reviewing and here's another chapter.

-

-

James sat inside the silver Mercedes and looked at the woman beside him; he was doing the right thing.

He knew it.

-

-

-

_Chapter nine: Unforgettable Baby Shower_

-

-

-

Sakura woke up in a daze, her mind was exploding with a headache and she felt sore all over. She shot her hand directly on her stomach and sighed in relief, feeling the kick of one of her babies, as if telling her that they were ok. Her head hurt and her memory seemed blurred. She couldn't remember what had happened before, except… except the belt. She moved her right hand, only to find it caught on something. Glancing down, she found her husband-I mean Syaoran- holding tightly onto her hand, he gave a tiny grunt of protest and she giggled. She squeezed his hand gently.

Syaoran groaned, he felt a tug on his hand and looked up. He met Sakura's amused emerald eyes, staring down at him, giggling.

"You look really cute when you sleep. Not to mention childish." Sakura commented. Syaoran gave a dry look,

"How ironic it is to how I usually look isn't it?" he smiled slightly. Sakura smiled back, trying to get up. Syaoran stood, immediately helping her and placing the pillow behind her, she thanked him.

"Where am I anyways?" Sakura asked almost too casually, she knew where she was, she knew the reason why, but she didn't want to admit it, not to herself.

"Hospital, Inspector Chow called the police after you fainted and they got medics." He said. Sakura nodded,

"Why did I faint?"

"High blood pressure, stress, that's what the doctor said." Syaoran said with a shrug, he didn't need to go into details.

"Oh."

The two remained silent for a while, it wasn't the awkward silence where you wanted to say something, but didn't know what, but it wasn't the comfortable silence either. They enjoyed each other's company, yet Sakura dreaded what was to come. She had placed James on a wanted list, the police wouldn't stop looking for him, and they wouldn't stop pestering her, James wouldn't quit trying to find her.

Syaoran watched Sakura secretly, he watched her grow worried, and he watched as her emerald eyes flickered down to her swollen stomach, he watched her hand gently caressed the spot where two of his children currently resided in. He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself reaching over, his hands stretched and made contact with her stomach.

Sakura didn't know if it was because Syaoran touched her, or if it was just pure coincidence, but the moment his hand had made contact with her stomach, the twins gave a strong kick. Sakura gave a smile, probably partly because of Syaoran's face that was at awe.

"They're really active around you." Sakura smiled gently. Syaoran gave her a rare, genuine warm smile.

"They're strong, aren't they?" he said softly, continuing to caress the spot. Sakura kept her blushing down.

"Yes they are, girl or boy or both, they're going to be strong. Fitting from the blood line they come from, ne?" Sakura joked lightly. Syaoran smiled, but made no comment.

-

-

-

Yelen had got onto the car as soon as she had heard from her son that Sakura was in the hospital. She was worried, Sakura was all ready pretty far along in her pregnancy, she did not want in complications, not when two lives of two un born children and the life of the mother and wife was at stake. When she had gotten the room number from the receptionist at the front, she slowly made her way to their room, half expecting for Sakura to be asleep, and Syaoran to be staring at nothingness.

You could imagine her surprise and shock when she realized both adults weren't asleep, in fact very awake, and Li Syaoran shocked and secretly happy at feeling the life of his children inside Kinomoto Sakura.

-

-

-

"I don't like the fact I'm being treated like a child!" complained Sakura a week later. She sat stubbornly on her wheel chair, her arm folded on top of her big stomach. She had stayed in the hospital for an additional week, partly because the police wanted to question her, and because the fact that Syaoran was satisfied until she had ran every test possible to ensure 1. She wasn't hurt, and 2. The babies weren't hurt.

"It's only for a few days, after that you can walk around, jump in the air, do what ever." Syaoran tried to assure her from behind her, as he was in charge of pushing her around.

"Yeah right." She snorted. "I'll be on the bed for the next 2 months!" she cried on the top of her lungs. She had 2 more months before she was due to give birth, and truthfully, she was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been. Syaoran gave a smirk,

"Good point." Sakura gave a defeated wail.

"I'll kill you if I wasn't so damn hungry!"

-

-

-

Tomoyo and Eriol waited patiently at Sakura and Syaoran's house. Tomoyo was musing herself with Sakura being pregnant and her mood swings.

"You think Syaoran would have any luck surviving Sakura's wrath?" Tomoyo asked in an amused voice. Eriol gave a chuckle,

"He's survived 7 months, I'm pretty sure he can wait for 2 more. I mean, he is rewarded to two children." Eriol laughed. "I don't think the world is ready for two Syaoran." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled,

"Yes, but think of all the clothes I could make for them, a new baby line." Tomoyo practically beamed. Her eyes glazed over and were replaced with stars and her head started to fantasize all the possible creations she could make. Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at his wife… and possible have a tad of a bit of fear for his unborn cousins.

"You, Daidouji, I will never let you near my children… ever." Said a growl from behind them, they turned and saw Sakura in a wheel chair, apparently amused, and Syaoran, who was currently debating whether or not to move to the next continent until the twins were older… or at least move far, far, far away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo laughed,

"That's mean Xiao Lang. Sakura; make sure you give him a beating when we leave." Tomoyo told her. Sakura laughed, and looked up. Syaoran looked down at her, slightly smirking, with a look that said, 'you won't possibly do that.' Sakura giggled,

"I'm sure the twins would do that enough when they're born." Sakura said in a sure manner. Syaoran cringed, god help him if they were two twin girls… two twins Sakura.

"We better get going. Yelen told us to mind the house while she gets ready for Sakura's baby shower. You two are coming out of the room tonight, aren't you two?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Sakura blushed read while Syaoran death glared at Tomoyo. Eriol laugh, pushing his wife away,

"We'll see you tonight."

-

-

"Syaoran how am I supposed to fit into ANYTHING," Sakura asked as soon as they got to her room. "If you haven't noticed, I'm 7 months pregnant." She added with emphasizes. Syaoran smirked, flung opened her drawer and drew out a maternity dress, not a normal one either. It was in the softest pink, the sleeves were elbow length. The chest parts of the dress, she could tell, were tight and as soon as it reached the belly, it flared out into a comfortable bottom. Darker pink cherry blossoms floated around the dress, soft sprinkles decorated it. It was the most beautiful maternity dress she had ever seen.

"They actually make ones for parties?" she said in awe. At that point Syaoran gave her a sheepish smile,

"Actually… I had mother order it." He mumbled, "I was not going to allow you walking around in a 7 month old belly wearing a clingy dress." He defended himself, _not that it made you look bad either._

"I'm not going to wear high heels… am I?" she cringed at the thought of wearing the pointy shoes. Syaoran smirked,

"My dear Sakura, that's why this dress is so long." He produced a pair of comfortable, pink tennis shoes.

-

-

-

The ball room downstairs were filled with people celebrating for the soon to be born twins of the Li Family. Yelen beamed along with her friends.

"Your son is very lucky, he has found the perfect bride." One of them said. Yelen smiled, glancing at the door where guests are pouring in.

"Yes he is." She answered; her eyes caught a pair of unwanted couples. "Excuse me for a moment." She said politely, she removed herself from the group. "James, Gwen." Yelen said curtly, James and Gwen looked at the elderly woman, their dislike for her clearly showed on their face.

"Mrs. Li." James said curtly, Gwen clung onto his arms.

"What are you doing here Gwen? I did not invite you." Yelen hissed. She had seen the news, and she knew the younger woman, she would not invite her for the world. Gwen let out a cold laugh.

"Oh, but you see, we were invited at least, James was. And as if my eyes serve me well, I am here tonight, as James's partner. So really, I am invited." Gwen replied smugly. Yelen glared coldly at James,

"Enjoy yourself." She said with utter dislike. She went away. Gwen glared at the old woman,

"She will be the first I will get rid of as soon as I get Xiao Lang back." She snarled. Their attention turned to the stairs, where Syaoran was accompanying Sakura down the stairs. She was pregnant, yes, pregnant, but beautiful. Gwen's hands dug into James's arms, watching the little slut hang onto him like she owned him.

Sakura gulped nervously, thank god her dress was long, and she shoes were hidden, other wise this would make it 10 times harder then it was already. She felt nervous, and the twins kicked her gently. She grip tightened on Syaoran's arm. She felt soft cramps, but she dismissed it as nervousness. Even if it was frequent.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura's pale face. She was sweating softly; he felt her wince time to time. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, having it the day she was out of the hospital.

"You ok?" he asked her softly, his breath tickling her ears. Sakura smile, and took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine." She breathed slowly.

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran sat on a chair, after sharing a couple of dances and talking to a few partners. Sakura was tired, sweating and sore all over. Her cramps were not easing at all.

"No more dancing, until the twins are born." Sakura heaved tiredly. Syaoran let out a tired laugh, but was forced to agree. He couldn't take his eyes off Sakura for a moment, afraid she would fall, and also glaring at any male that dare lay one eye on her.

"I'm going to get a drink." Syaoran said after a moment, "you want one?" he asked. Sakura smiled,

"Just water."

Sakura watched Syaoran leave and relaxed into her chair.

"Kinomoto." A cold voice said from above. She looked up. James and Gwen stared down at her. Her grip on the chair tightened. She couldn't stand the cold glare from Gwen, and she could bear the cold look on James.

"Gwen, James." She said with forced politeness, though her voice came out as short, gasping breaths. Her face grew pale, her stomach cramping got worse.

"James, dear, go get me something to drink. I want to have a talk with Mrs Li." She said distastefully. James nodded, leaving the two alone. Gwen looked down at her coldly.

"You think you have him slut?" she hissed venomously. Sakura's heart beat was hurting. _God, Syaoran, come back, soon, please._ She begged.

"I, I don't understand." She whispered.

"You stole him from me." Gwen snarled, "He doesn't belong to you. He wasn't supposed to be with you. He was mine slut, mine! That's what you are. A slut, a whore." She spat at her. Sakura closed her eyes, she heaved herself up, and she was almost as tall as Gwen was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura tried to say in a steady voice. She gripped the chair slightly, trying to regain her balance, and slowly she walked pass Gwen. Gwen's hands gripped tightly onto her wrist, spinning Sakura around.

"Bitch, I wasn't finished talking to you!" Gwen shouted she slapped Sakura hard on her cheek. Sakura felt her face snap sideways, an aching pain on her cheek. Her shoe caught onto her dress and she found herself falling onto the marble floor. The air was knocked out of her lungs; a pain flew through her body. A sharp jolt came from her stomach and she cried out. Her eyes were tightly shut in pain.

"Don't put your pathetic act on me!" Gwen yelled, advancing to her. Sakura cried out,

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran was returning from the kitchen to find a crowd by the table. Curious, he walked towards there when a call for him froze the very blood in his heart. Dropping both cups with a crash, he ran towards the crowd, he pushed his way through.

"God damn it moves way! That's my wife in there!" he roared loudly. Immediately they parted away, he saw Gwen, looking down at Sakura with a look of distaste. Then he looked at Sakura on the floor. Fear washed through him. He pushed Gwen aside, making her fall onto the floor and kneeled beside Sakura, he took her hand.

"Sakura? God Sakura answer me!" Syaoran called. Sakura's eyes opened, tears dropped from her eyes.

"Xiao Lang. Oh god." She cried painfully, squeezing his hand. Syaoran shushed her, his hands smoothing across her stomach. His finger ran into something wet, he looked down and saw that her dress was soaked from the waist down. Oh no… he thought.

"Syaoran, Syaoran it hurts." Sakura cried painfully, she slipped out of consciousness, not before hearing Syaoran shout.

"Someone call the ambulance!"

-

-

-

A/N: Ah, the suspense. Review!


	10. Your eyes, my eyes

Wow… long times no update. Sorry, been kind of busy with the Harry Potter story too, hopefully you guys would like it as much as you liked this one. Very sorry I left so many of you waiting for the suspense to end, hopefully this would satisfy you.

-

-

-

Syaoran's fingers ran into something wet from the waist down and a feeling of fear he had never thought he'd experience washed over him.

-

-

-

_Chapter 10: Your eyes, my eyes_

-

-

-

Syaoran picked up Sakura's unconscious body, his heart beating a hundred times per minute. He didn't understand why he was so afraid, it's not like she was his life, right?

_Yea, only the mother bearing the heirs to your company, nothing much,_ his inner voice chided him. But… he felt something more to that, that she wasn't "only" bearing his children, she's the mother to his children, _their_ children. The sudden thought of losing either of them brought a pang of pain in his heart.

His ears caught the distant wailing of a nearing ambulance, and not even missing a beat, started to speed walk towards the door, ever careful of the woman in his arms.

"Sakura baby, wake up, come on." He whispered desperately by her face. "Move god damn it!" He roared people from the party crowding around him. His anger got more fuelled as he saw paparazzi and cars starting to go up their drive way. His death glares and promising painful torture when he got back made almost everyone clear instantly; he could see medics pulling up with a stretcher.

"Syao…Syaoran…" Sakura's voice moaned from inside his arms. Immediately, he dropped his voice,

"Sakura? Baby, wake up, everything's alright." Syaoran assured her, relief washing over him seeing her emerald eyes, but pained to see it stained with tears.

"It hurts Xiao Lang, oh god, what about the twins?" Sakura sobbed painfully, her hands gripping his tux tightly. Syaoran's throat tightened,

"It'll be alright, I promise." He said in a strained voice, using all his will to maintain his voice strong, to not let the cracking show. _I promise_.

Gwen watched distastefully as Syaoran carried the bitch into the ambulance. She hoped she lost those babies, her lips curved into a smile, if she lost her babies then god was on their side.

Syaoran accompanied Sakura up until he had to lay her down onto the stretcher. He gripped her hand tightly, making sure she was able to see him.

"Syaoran, don't leave me, please?" Sakura whispered hoarsely, her voice betraying her vulnerable state. Syaoran gave her a shaky smile,

"Never." He said softly, he climbed into the ambulance with her, frowning when he watched a group of medics surround her, attaching pads and monitors onto her. His house faded away with all its astonished guests, but he didn't care. He watched for a solid 10 minutes as the ambulance rushed past traffic.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" he finally spat, Sakura's breathing was getting laboured, her head matted with sweat, wincing every so often.

"We are still checking, Li-san." A feminine voice said from beside him. Syaoran caught a wisp of red hair before his mind recognized the face in front of him.

"Kaho?" Syaoran asked in a perplexed voice, surprised to find the female doctor aboard the ambulance. Kaho gave him a rushed smile, all the while bustling around with equipments Syaoran wished was never there. "What are you-?"

"I got an emergency call from the hospital." She interrupted him, "they felt it was best as I am Sakura's private doctor." And at that point, her face fell, "I can see why."

Syaoran's heart tripled their rate, if it was possible. He did not like how the doctor's face fell, and his facial expression mirror exactly how he was feeling.

"Sakura will be fine." Syaoran said sternly in a hard voice, stating the fact loud and clear. He received a sharp squeeze from the small hand around his, and immediately revert his attention to the young woman on the stretcher, her face contorted in pain, her emerald eyes reflecting with tears.

"Syaoran… Syaoran it hurts." Sakura whimpered, tears rolling down her eyes. Her contractions were now barely a minute apart. Syaoran wiped off strands of matted amber hair off her forehead, landing a soft kiss at the same time.

"It's ok, it's ok, and it'll be all right…" Syaoran murmured the words most likely to calm him down more than her. Sakura's breathing became more and more laboured, her brows squeezing in pain. She let out a small scream. "Sakura,"

"Xiao Lang! Oh Lord Xiao Lang my water broke!" Sakura cried out. The medics including Kaho reverted mode, they were now bustling faster and quicker than ever. "Xiao Lang I'm scared. They're too early, what if, what if something happens?" Sakura cried, sniffing tears, sharp intakes by her breath from pain.

"Everything will be fine. I-I promise." Syaoran said in a panicky voice. "Are we fucking there yet?" He roared, not caring if the whole car flinched at his vulgar language. Almost abruptly, the ambulance lurched to a stop and seconds later, the back door flung opened by the two drivers at the front.

"Li-san you have to move! We need to get your Sakura-san into the hospital!" Kaho's urgent voice sounded in Syaoran's ears. Snapping out of his frenzy, he practically flew out of the ambulance, hot on the trail of Sakura's wheeling bed, her whimpers of pain caught clearly by his ears, his face and hands felt clammy and cold with sweat.

"Excuse me, you cannot go in there." A nurse said, as Syaoran watched the wheeler go further and further away. His eyes burned with angry flames,

"I will go in there and you won't stop me." He said in an ice cold voice, he pushed the nurse away, storming after the same path he watched Sakura go to, and soon painful cries met with him, and he felt the same fear wash through him again. He heard indistinct voices drifting from a closed door to his right,

"Oh no, there are traces of blood…" He didn't wait any longer, he burst through the door.

"No, Please, I need him in here!" Sakura cried out, her tears escaping her eyes. Syaoran ignored the on call doctor's disapproving look or the small smile on Kaho's face as he took three big steps and positioned himself next to Sakura, his hands automatically looking for hers.

"Syaoran, what's happening? The twins, what's going on?" Sakura's scared voice floated to him, her pale face contrasting to her puffy red eyes. Syaoran swallowed hard,

"I don't know Sakura…" he whispered, _I don't know._ He heard Kaho give a short gasp, before ordering the nearest nurse,

"Get blankets, a pair of scissors and towels, they're coming."

Syaoran felt himself go tense. No, not now, it's too early.

"Syaoran?" he felt Sakura's hand squeeze him, he calmed himself before looking at Sakura, forcing out a gentle voice,

"Sakura, the babies are coming, it's ok, and they'll both be fine. But they need you to stay calm alright? Just do what they tell you to, everything will be fine." Syaoran soothed her, his heart pounding. Sakura nodded through her pain, taking deep and long breaths.

"Ok Sakura, we need you to take a deep breath, and push when we say, alright?" Kaho instructed her. Sakura nodded, she took a deep calming breath before…

Syaoran groaned, his hand growing numb from the past few minutes. He swore his hand had grown cold, his circulation having stopped in Sakura's death grip.

"Sakura… you're hand…" he gave another wince, feeling another squeeze. Sakura didn't answer him but narrowed her eyes, sending him a glare that would put his to shame,

"You think you're in pain? You don't know anything about pain! Oh next time you're having the babies!" She screamed, giving another push, "Li Xiao Lang I will kill you!" At that one moment, he swore to himself to never, ever get anyone pregnant again.

"We see the head!" Kaho exclaimed, "Come on Sakura! Let's bring the strong baby boy into the world ne?" The statement seemed to bring renewed strength to Sakura, and taking a deep long breath, pushed hard, her face turning read, her whimpers of pain turning into painful screams.

"We got him!" the doctors exclaimed. Sakura felt them draw him out and she fell back down, sweat matting her hair to her forehead. The pain subsided a little bit, her mind whirring with the past events.

"Wonderful!" Kaho beamed as a group of nurses started to wrap a warm towel around the newborn, "Excellent Sakura, you're first baby boy is just find, now, let's bring the sister or brother into the world." Sakura flashed Kaho a brief smile, preparing herself for another few minutes of pain.

Five minutes later, a Li girl was born, her shrill cries erupting as soon as being cut from the umbilical cord. Two nurses carried the two babies to the new mother and father, and as soon as Sakura laid her eyes on her two babies, burst into tears, hiding her face in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran himself felt a small tear gather in the corner of his eyes, yet nothing could beat the pride that burst from his heart the moment the two babies were shown to him. They were beautiful, wonderful, perfect.

"Syaoran, our babies, they're our babies." Sakura sobbed, her face slightly pale, but her eyes gleaming with pride. Small fuzzes of hair gathered on top of their heads, they were both coloured brown, so they couldn't see if they had inherited which parent's hair, but as the babies opened their eyes for a quick yawn, both parents were shocked at their findings.

The baby boy had inherited her mother's innocent, emerald eyes, the same almond shape, the same shine, the same glitter.

The girl got her father's fiery amber, the same amber that shone with fire, courage, authority, pride.

"They're beautiful." Syaoran finally said, Sakura nodded as the doctors wheeled her out of the room.

"Li-san, Sakura will need to be cleaned up, you are asked to wait outside please." Kaho said to him in a final sort of voice. Syaoran didn't have the strength to argue, both physically and emotionally drained, he watched them wheel Sakura away, who looked so tired she could fall asleep right there. He stumbled out of the corridor, and collapsed onto a nearby chair, rubbing his temple.

Tonight he was made father of two, two beautiful wonderful perfect twin boy and girl, and he couldn't be any more proud. But as his mind flashed back to the beautiful eyes they had inherited from both of them, his heart had a tugging feeling, he was nearing his 31st birthday, and his mind gave another flash of a document he signed barely 2 years ago.

"_You will have the right to get a divorce once you've reached your 31st birthday"_

Was he able to leave Sakura now though? Was he able to split up his two children, when he had been there where they were brought into the world? He knew he needed his son to pass on his legacy, his company, but how could he live, everyday when his son had the eyes of the woman he had grown to protect.

The woman he had grown to care for…

The very woman his feelings now started to grow beyond strict business?

-

-

-

A/N: extremely short chapter, I'm sorry for such a long wait, things pop up, terribly sorry.


	11. note

Hey guys. It's been a while since I've posted anything and I know you guys all probably think I'm dead right now. Well just so you know I'm not, however I bring some bad news for those who are following 'I never knew'.

Starting now, I have decided to put it on hiatus. My ideas have run cold, life's iterferring and the story itself is starting to pull towards Little Wolf Lover's stories, and I really don't want to do that. I honestly did not try to copy her ideas-which by the way are brilliant, but as I have no idea right now, it will be on a temporary hiatus, I apologize SO much. Really you should thank my boyfriend; he said it wasn't fair to leave you guys hanging here, so I hope you guys will forgive me.

Please don't take this off your alert yet, because I will be updating from time to time depending on my creative juices, so thank you so much for your support and I look forward to continuing to see you.

**Note: You may have also noticed, if you've looked at my profile, that my stories are being co-written with starrie.skies, she's also busy with her own stories, so she may or may not continue writting with me, but she will be co-producing, she won't be writing but she will be helping me with ideas. If you have time please go check out her stories which are also amazing. Her pen name has now changed to _xo-dreamer_.**

**Thank you :)**

**Ever.love.s2**


End file.
